


COLD

by ninnin



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin





	COLD

Jack坐在沙发上吃水果麦片，他的背陷进高档羊皮沙发里，肚子像是前段时间喝了太多的啤酒。医生告诉他他又长了五磅——Curtis说这是好事——但每天运动量必须得提升。他也不喜欢臃肿，刚买的裤子卡在大腿上的感觉太糟糕了，但进入十二月天空偶尔开始飘雪，在花园里散步都变成一件需要拿出毅力、全力以赴的难题。

“你们每周做几次。”

上一次Curtis陪他去做了产检，太阳打西边出了来。当时他们默不作声，不看医生的眼睛，好像犯了错的孩子。

“嗯？”直到对方摇着头再一次问出这个令他们难堪的问题，简直是咄咄逼人，Jack想着，瞪了Curtis一眼，对方正盯着一旁的仪器，没打算接受他的讯号。

“一次……吧。”他散了个谎。

“可以适当的提高次数。一次激烈的性爱能够消耗五百多卡路里，这对你的身体其实是有好处的。而且作为男性omega，如果现在不让丈夫多帮你扩张，以后可有的受的。当然，当代人更常选择剖腹产。但，有益无害。”

“哦，嗯。好吧……”吞吞吐吐，他变成了结巴。

“好了，一切都很正常。”

他感到一阵放松的解脱感，跟Curtis一起做检查的感觉真要命。他们同时从椅子上站起来，Jack扶着肚子，Curtis走在前边。

“Everett先生，请您稍等。”

Curtis回过头，满脸疑惑。

“我有话想跟你谈谈，关于王子殿下的情况，”她见Jack的表情紧张，又笑了笑解释道，“并不是出了什么问题，而是你的丈夫第一次来，我想跟他知会一下胎儿的情况。”

Jack坐在门外的椅子上，保镖柱子一般立在他的两侧，他摸了摸肚子。走廊的椅子包着米黄色的皮，还崭新，孕妇坐着也不会觉得不舒服。他察觉到路过的行人将目光放在他的脸上，于是戴上帽子，将帽檐拉低。

一墙之隔，Curtis又重新坐回原位。医生是一位女性beta，Jack一直是她在照料，她三十多岁，正是漂亮又不轻浮的年纪。手上拿着本夹子，前前后后翻来翻去。

“Everett……上将？”

Curtis礼貌性地笑了笑。

“这是你第一次来。”

“Jack还好吗？有什么不能跟他说的？”他不想跟她打哑谜，检查之后他还打算带Jack去一家餐厅，所以横切直入。

“他的身体还好，你们的孩子也没有问题。”她合上病例，抿起嘴角，“我想说的是，王子的情绪一直都不怎么好。如果我没记错，这是第一次见到你。”

Curtis低头看着脚尖，无话可说，他无力反驳。

“你应该给他更多关爱。当然我并不是说你做的不好，毕竟我不知道你们在家都做些什么。只不过他一直闷闷不乐，上一次被送来急诊也是因为这个原因。他现在怀着你的孩子，也许他不说，但是孩子父亲的一举一动对他来说真的至关重要。在这个非常时期，不管是他，还是你们的宝贝，都是最脆弱的。所以不论怎样，你们真的得注意了。”

夜里，Jack站在衣帽间里企图找出明天的搭配，这有些头疼，这件肚子太紧，那件颜色太深。他双手叉在腰上，黑色的丝绸睡衣带子松垮垮的系着。他正准备睡觉，却又跟这件事杠上了，非得从一大排白衬衫里拎出合适的那一件。没有，没有合适的那件。他只站了一小会儿，就觉得该死的腰酸，于是朝后退了两步，打算坐下来。Jack一转身，被门口的黑影吓了一跳。

“该死的！”他骂道，“你想吓死我！”

Curtis靠在柱子上，射灯照在他的脸上，高挺的鼻梁旁投下了一片阴影。Alpha舔了舔嘴唇，没有说话。

Jack颇有些嫌弃的一瞥，他站起来，不想跟对方处在同一个小空间里。“你把花拿到房间里干什么？”路过时，他不知道Curtis是不是故意的，总之对方就这样一偏、一靠，堵住了他的出路。他看到Curtis手里拿了一束玫瑰，没记错的话，刚才它们还插在餐桌上的琉璃花瓶里。

“你觉得它们好看吗？”Curtis一张嘴，他闻到一大股刺鼻的酒味。

“不好看。”Jack把肩膀朝右移，“请你让开。”这一次他确定了，Curtis就是故意的。朝自己耍酒疯？他还能更混账一点儿吗？Jack朝天花板翻了一个白眼。

“我以为你会喜欢，”Curtis把花往前递，上面的水珠粘在Jack的胸膛上。“omega不都喜欢这些吗？”

“别他妈冲我发情！”Jack扯下一朵，朝Curtis扔过去，深红的花瓣落在他们踩在米色地毯的脚背上。

“我是你的丈夫。”Curtis靠上来，Jack把头超后仰，幸好肚子抵在一起，总算分割出了一段距离。“我们已经很久没有做爱了，Jack，今天医生跟我说，让我好好疼爱你。”

“你给我滚！”他有些脸红。思忖着如果现在拎着Curtis的耳朵给他几巴掌，明天早上宿醉的男人还能记起多少。接下来他就腾空了。Jack大叫着，因为害怕不得不把手搭在Curtis的脖子上，好在这段空中旅行并不远，alpha把他放在了衣帽间的椅子上，冰冷的皮面让他缩起了身体。

“你这个……”他没有多少空闲再咒骂了，因为Curtis那根被酒泡过似的舌头探了上来，带着酒味堵住了他的嘴。Jack碍于身体原因不敢太过挣扎，他扑腾着两条腿，像游泳那样。然而这个动作也难以继续，因为alpha的手指探了上来，一把摸上了他的穴口，开始暧昧地揉捏。

“不要。”Jack睁开眼睛，在他的眼前，Curtis青白的眼睑下生长着浓密的睫毛。他不记得上一次接吻是什么时候了，总之他很害怕，怕的几乎要发抖。他害怕Curtis又像以前那样，猛的捅进去，抽插、搅动，似乎能把他弄出血。两腿之间，Curtis的手指因为常年打仗有些粗糙，他用食指在紧闭的穴口磨动着，Jack终于羞恼地闭上了眼睛。他知道那里已经开了口，流着水，不知羞耻地等待着什么能插进去，填满、摆动，堵住他的欲望。怀孕之后，Jack甚至比以前更想要，但他讨厌Curtis，连自慰都不曾有过。

他们结婚也半年多了，Jack却从来不知道Curtis原来有这么多花招手段。Alpha分开他的双腿，但Jack还是紧张的夹在Curtis的耳侧。柔软的舌头刺了进去，几乎一瞬间Jack就尖叫了起来。Curtis的舌头在他的穴洞里温柔地抽插，放在里面搅动，撩拨他、刺激他。那些软肉有生命似的包裹上来，不断分泌快乐的汁液。“啊啊——Curtis……”他不由自主，喊着丈夫的名字，探出手指去抓Curtis的头发。一个猛地刺入，Jack全酥了。他意乱情迷，任凭Curtis用狡猾的舌头在他的身体里横冲直撞，做爱一般的使劲抽插，毫不留情。后穴痉挛地收缩个不停，淫液早就溅湿了alpha的胡子，染湿下巴，顺着臀缝淌到米黄的皮椅上，一颗纽扣被他的液体弄得晶晶发亮。

“不要……”他低声喊着，眼神早就失了焦一般，注视着天花板。Jack已经泄了一次，私处全被糟糕的弄湿了，然而Curtis抽出舌头，拿手指在他的小穴里抠挖了两下，汁水又一股脑涌了出来。

“Jack。”Curtis抬起腰，拉开自己的裤链。他仍旧衣冠楚楚，却撩开omega身上的丝绸，让他将白皙无暇的身体暴露在灯光下。Jack感到羞耻，结婚以来头一回，这是一种新奇的感受。他收起手，抱住自己的肚子，眼神迷离。他的alpha让他翻身，侧躺在椅子上，拉开他的一条腿，中间粉嫩的洞穴诱惑地不断收缩着。

“扶好肚子。”Curtis嘱咐道，他倒也没醉的彻底。他一沉腰，火热的玩意抵着那湿软的粉穴一捅到底，毛发立刻被Jack腿间的汁液溅湿了。

“啊——！”Jack抱紧肚子，Curtis一下捅进了他隐秘的窄缝里，硕大的龟头堵在子宫口。他被涨得极其难受，却又生出许多快感。Jack扶好肚子，弯起足弓，Curtis捏住他的脚抚了两把，从侧面开始不断操干起来。

那是他们结婚之后最酣畅淋漓的一次。Curtis弯起他的两条腿，从正面连根插到底，他故意磨蹭Jack的敏感，在那个缝隙里戳来刺去。Jack早忘了压着他的人他恨得咬牙切齿，他抱住Curtis的脑袋，一只手还得扶着肚子。他被Curtis用各种姿势接连不断的侵犯，嗑药一般的迷乱，摇着自己的腰贴上去。

“不要。”Jack不断喊着，只要Curtis一退出去，他就祈求更多。然后alpha搂起他，让他趴在衣柜上，从后面顶进去。

Jack紧搂住肚子，他的身体不断前后移动着，衬衫下摆打在他的脸上，拂过去，在下一次抽插里又扫过来。Curtis站在他的后面，手搭在他的手背上。Alpha时不时低下头，亲吻Jack的背部，用舌头舔舐omega脊柱的部分。夹住他的地方猛的朝里收紧，他就朝前使劲一挺，用硕大的头部破开Jack的后穴，听到身下的一声尖叫，然后被自己完全塞满。

“Jack，Jack。”他一边操干，一边亲昵地喊着。

Jack夹紧大腿，几乎是不受控制地喊叫着，“Curtis，停下来……”他喊着丈夫的名字，Curtis圆润的龟头故意在他的子宫口磨蹭个不停，他抱紧肚子，生怕伤到孩子分毫。他的alpha笑了笑，按住他的腰一个使力又加速操了他几抽。“啊——”Jack的大腿发冷似的不断抖着，“我已经快要……”他的话还没说完，后穴被Curtis抵住的软肉忽然痉挛个不停，简直如同失禁。Curtis停了停，放在Jack体内的器物也快要到达极限，他的囊袋忽然被打湿，因为Jack体内裹住他的内壁高潮般的射出一大股液体。

Jack简直羞到了极点。他趴在衣橱上，小孩一般把流泪的脸埋在臂弯里。

“Jack，”Curtis没察觉到omega情绪的转变，他拍了拍对方柔软的臀瓣，在上面留下自己的指印。“你好多水。”alpha用大拇指在Jack的屁股上滑动，他的眼睛里燃起了一把火，看着Jack的臀肉像果冻那样在自己手心里抖动。Curtis欲望更甚，他用手指摩擦穴口的边缘，颇有些粗鲁。Jack扭了扭腰，终于有些不乐意。

“你太棒了！太棒了……”Curtis弯下腰，贴上自己的身体。他几乎是要用尽全身力气，去操那因为高潮已经完全湿润松软的穴道，把自己钉进去似的冲刺。Jack流着眼泪，再一次被他撩拨得不断呻吟。Curtis按住他，教训他一般使劲用粗硬的玩意顶他、抽他。用那根烙铁一般坚硬的阴茎去摩擦他的子宫口。Jack不断哭叫，从后穴里射出来的汁液却顺着大腿一直流到了脚踝。他感觉到痒，更多的则是害羞。他忘记自己已经高潮了好几次，从不知道自己能流这么多水。然而Curtis几次加速冲撞，滚烫的精液射进他的身体里，他又再一次攀上了顶点。


End file.
